Close Your Eyes
by mirai aria
Summary: Despite the great distance... in the end, we're probably closer to each other than we think we are.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, if I did, we'd be seeing more than shounen-ai. Murakami-sensei owns it though… so… :-)

A/N: Finally getting around to posting this. I'm such a huge procrastinator. : 3 Much thanks to my uber great beta, **Pato San** who reads and recs my fics no matter how… painful they can be. ; 3 Comments and Criticism are uber welcome, so drop a comment… and um… The remaining errors in this fic are entirely mine…. ; 3 Enjoy :D!

* * *

****

Close your Eyes

* * *

The night air was colder than usual with winter just around the corner. The small pink-haired boy wrapped his arms around himself, shivering as he shifted his weight constantly from one foot to the other, but his gaze never left the blond in front of him. Blue eyes locked themselves onto their owner's silent companion with a frown that wasn't very convincing, as usual.

"Ne… Yuki, let's go home now! It's… cold!"

The blond made no response, choosing to continue his unwavering watch of the seemingly endless stretch of trees in the darkness ahead as he smoked instead of acknowledging his lover's presence.

"Ne, Yuki…" the boy whined before puffing his cheeks knowing his lover somehow saw his choice of action despite the fact that he had his back on him. He waited for a minute more and when his response didn't come he decided to try again, this time with a different approach. He took a small step forward, making sure he made no sound as he did so, stretched forth his right arm and placed a hand gingerly on his lover's shoulder. When his whole hand was on his lover's shoulder, he managed a wide smile and lifted his eyes, fixing his gaze on the spot behind his lover's head where he knew a pair of beautiful golden eyes would be if only the man turned his head slightly to face him.

"Yuki…. let's go home…"

The blond brought the cigarette to his lips and took one last drag before tossing it onto the pavement and grounding it underneath his shoe. He moved his head slightly then, his eyes rolling to the left, seemingly deciding to acknowledge his lover after neglecting him for so long.

The boy's heart skipped a beat.

"Hn," the blonde grunted, pocketing his hands before beginning to walk away back in the general direction of their building. The boy followed him obediently, hanging his head, in a sad silence.

When they got home, the blond quickly headed towards the study, sitting himself into his working chair the moment he entered it and, placing his practiced hands onto the keyboard, he began working on his novel from where he left it that afternoon. The boy followed him there, blue eyes filled with muted sadness as he watched his lover immerse himself in his work once more. He knew this was his lover's only means of getting food to the table but sometimes, he knew, his lover just took it to unbelievable limits- like now.

He moved behind his lover and wrapped his slender arms around the blonde's shoulder. He buried his nose into that head of silky golden hair and closed his eyes as he murmured softly.

"Don't overwork yourself, Yuki. Sleep, please?"

His lover continued typing without break, long fingers moving across the laptop keyboard expertly, delivering the words as they came to the novelist's mind without fail. The boy smiled softly. Knowing his workaholic lover, he wouldn't. But that didn't mean he couldn't stay like this. Yuki felt so warm, so nice when he held him like this and sometimes he wished he could stay like that forever. He breathed in deeply, taking in as much of his lover's scent as he could before moving his head lower so his mouth was at level with the blonde's ears.

"Don't stay up too long, Yuki," he whispered lovingly, his fingers grasping the cloth on the novelist's shoulders tightly.

"I love you," he said softly and promptly broke away from him before leaving the study and disappearing into the room they shared together.

Breakfast found the two sitting at the breakfast table. The boy sat with his head on his hands and elbows on the table, watching his lover hold the morning newspaper with one and his coffee with the other. He loved watching his lover like this. Yuki wasn't so perfect in the mornings, with his hair in a wonderful unruly mess after being slept in, and it was about the only time you could see him in his reading glasses without him being in front of his laptop's glowing monitor. He laughed slightly at the thought of Yuki beginning to look more like the monitor he must see more than anything else… even him…these days. There was a saying, after all, about looking like what you saw more…

He frowned suddenly, remembering how Yuki had been ignoring him.

"Yuki, are you listening?" he asked quietly, smiling still. "Yuki?"

The phone rang and his lover put his now-empty mug and newspaper down before walking across the flat to pick up the phone. The boy watched him go with a frown before slumping down onto the table, eyes on the blond as he talked on the phone disinterestedly.

"Yuki's ignoring me," he mumbled in declaration, hoping somehow his lover heard his moping so he would be dealt a nasty comment about his apparent childishness, or something, _anything_. But he had been so lost in thought about what his lover would say that he didn't notice the subject of his thoughts disappear into their room momentarily and reappear again minutes later in casual clothes. The sound of the door closing behind the novelist as he stepped outside offered a rude awakening to the boy who sat up promptly and ran to the center of the living room, only to find the front door shut and his lover nowhere in sight. With a sigh, he accepted the fact that he was alone again. The boy walked back to the dining table, a hand running through his pink hair as he sat himself back into his seat. He buried his face in his hands then, on the verge of tears.

His love returned later that night, tired and spent after whatever he did all day. The boy welcomed him readily, throwing his small body against his and wrapping his long arms around his waist tightly. His lover stopped momentarily, as if in response, and hung his keys on the rack beside the door, allowing him to hold onto his significant other tightly for much longer. He moved again, the boy broke away immediately, and proceeded towards the living room but, instead of continuing into his study and returning to his novel, he plopped down tiredly on one of the sofas and reached for the remote control he'd left on it the night before. The boy sat beside him, snuggling comfortably against him as he pilled him, his knees close to his chest.

Yuki switched the TV on, not particularly interested in what was showing on TV but the fact that there was something he could watch. The boy wasn't too happy about this though. He rubbed himself against his lover, whining.

"Oi…Yuki… change the channel, please? Yukiiii!!"

His lover only closed his eyes, seemingly tuning him out and he became even more determined in persuading his lover to listen to his whining.

"I don't like this channel Yuki! Please change it? They're supposed to show our new PV…."

His lover grunted, irritated, and the boy stopped in mid-sentence, knowing it was his annoying whining that was the cause.

"Yuki…" he said softly but his lover only sat up and picked up the remote control instead of giving him a word, or anything. Yuki stood up and turned the TV off before throwing it back onto the sofa, right beside where the boy sat, making him jump up in surprise.

"I'm sorry Yuki…"

The blond novelist made his way towards their room and then stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open as he began shedding his clothes. The boy followed curiously, a small smile on his small face.

The boy watched his lover in the shower for a while, his eyes taking in every inch of that naked body drenching in water. He loved the blond with all his heart, he knew. He hoped his lover knew, too, and believed him. He said the magical three words every chance he got and hoped that was enough…

"Maybe it isn't, Yuki…" he whispered wistfully with a sad smile as he joined the older, taller man in the shower.

"It's so cold," he muttered when the first sprinkles of water hit his face. Because he came up from behind his lover though, and his lover was so much taller and bigger than him, he hardly got any of those sprinkles straight off the nuzzle. And that ensured he didn't shiver too much.

He pressed his body against the blonde's then, slipping his hands underneath his lover's arms and wrapping them around the older man's waist. Later, his small hands found themselves on his lover's firm chest with one of his hands placed directly above his soul mate's heart. He could feel it beating under his touch and, when he moved closer to press his right ear onto his lover's smooth back, he heard it, too, which made him feel warm and… loved. He smiled.

"I love you, Yuki," he told the man sincerely in a bare whisper as he closed his eyes and pressed their bodies even closer. He paused and the smile on his lips softened, he opened his eyes slightly, staring ahead blankly as he concentrated on nothing but his lover's beating heart and the deafening silence that accentuated it.

"Do you know, Yuki? I…really… really… love you."

Eiri lifted a hand to his face by instinct when he felt the first tear leaking out of his eye and falling down his flushed cheeks to mingle with the cold water from the shower. He opened his eyes and started down at the water beneath his feet angrily as it swirled and disappeared into the drain, wishing the tears would stop falling, but they continued doing so. Like rain, he thought dimly and closed his eyes again, shutting them tightly from the world.

"I love you too, Shuichi," he whispered and looked over his shoulder, wishing the boy were there to fill the empty space behind him.

* * *

Whew. I have two sketches for this fic but since FFnet's new uploading system makes it near to impossible to post links anymore, I'll just have it posted up my profile so look out for it :D  
  
- I still hate FFnet's new uploading system. Grr-  
  
: 3 


End file.
